Nacht der Schmerz
by The Gothic Diva
Summary: Cápitulo 4 ::Ryo ahora comienza a cambiar despues de los abusos de Bakura, y a este no le esta gustando nada, mientras tanto Yuugi y los demás se preguntan ¿Que le sucedió a Ryo para que actue de esa manera?
1. Intro

Bien, Pues despues de estar lejos de FF durante un largo rato HE REGRESADO!! xD de que me emocion nadie me conoce, bueno, les traigo un fic que despues de muchos años no logro terminar pero que al fin pase a MI cuenta xDDD TTT-TTT solo lamento mucho los RR que tuve que dejar atras xD bueno aqui lo dejo

Declaimer: Yugioh

**Declaimer:** Yugioh! No me pertenece ni ninguno de lo personajes, porque si lo fuera seria una serie completamente Yaoi

HOMOFOBICOS! No lean! ¬¬ no quiero reclamos después

**Prologo **

Era una tarde lluviosa de sábado...

Se limitaba a ver fuera de su cuarto por la ventana viendo las delicadas gotas de agua caer sobre el cristal.

La sangre de su labio inferior ya había secado, solo quedaba el vestigio de aquel golpe recibido por parte de alguien que apreciaba pero al mismo tiempo despreciaba tanto: su Yami.

Pero...que podía hacer?...el era un chico pacifico que siempre buscaba la manera de evitar problemas, por desgracia eso lo llevo a ser sumiso ante su Yami...

Un trueno lo saco de sus pensamientos...

Luz...el único detalle que faltaba en su vida...segundos después vio desaparecer la luz del relámpago...igual que su esperanza desaparecía cada día que pasaba...

Miro una gotita por un momento y la siguió en su viaje hasta el marco de la ventana...se sentía solo...muy solo...si no fuera por Yuugi, Atemu y los demás, estaba más que seguro que se habría quitado la vida desde que sus problemas empezaron con su lado oscuro...Salía a la calle muy temprano y regresaba muy tarde...y cuando se portaba 'mal' recibía una fuerte golpiza...si...su Yami descubrió la manera de tener un cuerpo propio...y lo disfrutaba...Recordaba la vez que por primera vez le había levantado la mano...

Lo encontró en su cuarto con una despampanante pelirroja...no hace falta descifrar lo que hacia con ella...los gemidos de placer de la mujer se lo decían todo...le dolió...cerró la puerta rápidamente...pero era tarde...Él se había dado cuenta...los reclamos de la mujer no se hicieron esperar...y después de sacarla del departamento se dirigió al rincón donde se encontraba su Hikari...donde le propino un buen castigo...

Un segundo relámpago le desvió de su concentración...estaba cayendo en la depresión...pero tenia la amarga esperanza de que podía cambiar su situación...

-"No, eso nunca va a pasar, no seas tonto Ryo..."-pensó, se limpió las lagrimas que derramaba...-"nunca...nunca...nunca..."- no pudo más, un sollozo en silencio logro brotar desde su interior...si...quería quitarse la vida...unas filosas tijeras que estaban en una mesita llamaron su atención...se levanto y las tomo entre sus manos...vio su muñeca...una cicatriz-"No...no puedes...no lo hagas..."-se dijo...-"se lo prometiste a Yuugi-kun"

-"le prometiste que...a Yuugi?"- una voz detrás de él lo hizo estremecer...-"y bien?-...

-"Bakura..."-Tiro las tijeras...estaba asustado...muy, muy aterrado

Bakura camino hacia él...Ryo, por el contrario...se hizo para atrás...

-"que es en lo que estabas pensando, Ryo?"-preguntó Bakura mientras levantaba las tijeras...-"paneabas hacerlo otra vez?"

-"ha...hai"

Una carcajada por parte de Bakura...le hizo temblar...le tenia tanto miedo

-"Vamos Ryo...no lo harías...eres demasiado 'noble y leal' como para traicionar tu promesa con Yuugi"-se acerco amenazante a Ryo le puso las tijeras en el cuello-"ademas...no quiero tener que cerrarte las heridas otra vez"

-"¡Entonces no lo hagas!"-Error. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle levantado la voz a Bakura...sentía un castigo a venir...y por desgracia...tenía razón...

-"Eres un idota!"-le dijo Bakura mientras le habría una herida en su mejilla derecha con las tijeras para después darle una bofetada en el mismo lugar-"Un miserable cobarde y débil, siéntete afortunado de que todavía me sirvas...voy a salir...no me esperes despierto"-tiro las tijeras a lado de Ryo y salio del departamento...

Se apoyo en su brazo y se toco la herida...

-"Diablos...estas heridas no se las puedo a esconder a los demás"-dijo entre sollozos...lagrimas fluían de sus hermosos ojos grisaceos...se dejó caer vencido por el cansancio-"Yuugi-kun..."-oculto su rostro entre sus brazos...

Así es...un día más en la vida de Ryo-kun...


	2. Angst

_**"Cuando Alguien Se Niega Hablar...Mejor Escucha Con Atención"**_

**Angkor.**

**Capitulo 1...Angst**

Ryo iba apresurado hacia su escuela, el despertador no había sonado provocando que el chico pelilavanda se levantara tarde...

-"Demonios no voy a llegar"-decia mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos. Desgraciadamente alguien cruzó su camino

-"OUCH!"- Y cayeron al suelo

-"ay...si dolió"-se quejo mientras se sobaba la parte baja de la espalda

-"gomennasai Ryou-kun"-le dijo un chico de cabello tri-color y lindos ojos morados

-" olvídalo fue mi culpa"-Ryo sonrio

Yuugi le devolvió la sonrisa...sin embargo noto algo extraño en la mejilla derecha y en el labio inferior de Ryou que le llamo la atención

-"Ryo-kun que te paso"

El chico de ojos grises sintió el peligro en esa sencilla pregunta, pero fue salvado por el sonido del toque de entrada

-"Vamos Yuugi..."-dijo mientras se paraba y le daba la mano a Yuugi en signo de ayuda- "se nos hace tarde"

Yuugi lo miro por unos segundos...al final sonrió y le dio la mano

-"vamos...aunque...dudo que nos dejen entrar"-Yuugi se sonrojo

Dentro de si, Atemu le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria

Yuugi y Ryou caminaron hacia la escuela, ya más calmados. Ciertamente el profesor no los dejo pasar a la clase que se asignaba en ese momento, así que optaron por sentarse en una de las bancas del patio...

-"Dime Ryou-kun...que te sucedió en la mejilla y en tu labio?"-Yuugi miraba con curiosidad las heridas de Ryou

-"no pasó nada Yuugi... Solo un accidente con un clavo salido de la pared eso es todo"-le dijo sonriendo

El pequeño no le creyó en lo absoluto, no creía que Ryou fuera de esas personas distraídas que se cortan con algo y luego no saben con que fue, a decir verdad, nunca creyó que Ryou fuera distraído, el joven tenia muy buenos reflejos y era ágil esquivando toda clase de golpes.

Recordaba el día que lo conoció...Ryou se encontraba leyendo a la sombra de un árbol cerca de las canchas de soccer, cuando uno de los jóvenes falló en el tiro y todo indicaba que el balón se estrellaría con él, Pero la impresión se marco en el rostro de todos al ver que el pelilavanda detuvo el balón con las dos manos dejando caer libro en sus piernas, con una sonrisa devolvió el balón.

Pero si el chico no quería hablar...no iba a obligarlo.

Cuando dio el toque de cambio de clases se dirigieron a su salón y una vez allí tomaron asiento

_-No creerás la historia del clavo o si aibou?_

_-Por supuesto que no Yami...pero si no quiere hablar no hay por que estarlo jodiendo, no crees?_

_-ciertamente...has aprendido a no meterte en asuntos de otros, eso me agrada_

_-Ay, cállate_

-"Yuugi!"- la chica de cabellos castaños se acerco peligrosamente a al chico tricolor-"porque llegaste tarde hoy tuvimos examen semanal que valía 15 puntos de la calificación"

-"Anzu deja de molestarlo"- le defendió el rubio del grupo, Yuugi le agradeció con una mirada, sinceramente Anzu podría llegar a ser la persona mas molesta del mundo en lo que a calificaciones se refiere-"dime amigo, porque llegaste tarde"

-"bueno, lo que pasa es que mi abuelo me pidio que le ayudara a acomodar unas cajas antes de venirme y sin darme cuenta se me hizo tarde"

-"Y tu Ryo cual es tu excusa"- pregunto Honda (Triztan) apoyándose en el hombro del aludido

-"bueno mi despertador no sonó y me quede dormido"- un leve sonrojo se asomo por el rostro del chico

-"esa si es una justificación creíble"-exclamo el moreno recibiendo una mirada de enojo del pequeño Yuugi

-" me dices mentiroso?"- pregunto con un falsa molestia

-"solo digo que si vas a mentir, miente bien"- Honda le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

-"OYE!"

Entre risas de sus compañeros, Ryo veía a cada uno con los ojos llenos de confusión y tristeza...

¿Por qué a él...precisamente a él le toco ser tan miserable? Es decir, como si superar la muerte de sus padres y tener que vivir solo no fuera suficiente, tenía que lidiar con Bakura que lo maltrataba y lo despreciaba...Su rostro ensombreció...

_No es justo...porque yo tengo que enfrentar todo esto...porque tengo que ser yo quien sufra...porque..._

-"Ryo-Kun!"-la voz de Yuugi lo saco de sus pensamientos-"Ryo-Kun ha llegado la profesora Sagaki, levántate"

-"eh? A! si"

La clase de álgebra no era muy...interesante...así que Ryo se puso a "escribir" en la parte de atrás del cuaderno mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos...estaba haciendo la escritura en blanco(1)...mientras recordaba la escena de él siendo golpeado por Bakura...cuando la maestra le llamo la atención

-"joven Ryo si se siente tan cansado como se ve puede ir a lavarse la cara"-la maestra le miraba de una manera comprensiva...

-"no...no es necesario, dispense usted profesora Sagaki"

La maestra continuo dando su clase...Ryo miro su cuaderno de nuevo...Frunció el seño enojado...arranco la hoja y la puso a un lado... Así pasaron unos aburridos treinta minutos...luego gracias a la bondad de Ra la campana sonó anunciando el receso...Ryo sin fijarse dejo caer la pequeña bolita de papel...la que Yuugi tomo del suelo...

Ryou estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro...estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien acercándose...

-"Ryo-kun creo que necesitamos hablar"

-"a que te refieres Yuu...Yami-kun..."

-"Normalmente no me gusta meterme en asuntos de otras personas, pero, creo que enserio necesitamos tratar aluna cosas y creí que seria mejor si yo conversaba contigo y no Yuugi"

Ryo sonrio...

-"Bien, Yami-kun de que quiere hablar..."

-"de esto"-El ex faraón le entrego la hoja que Yuugi había levantado

Releyó las palabras...

_Ya basta...por favor...no más... no quiero sufrir más...por favor ya basta...ya basta...ya basta...tengo tanto miedo...alguien...por favor...ayúdeme...ayúdeme_

Arrugo la hoja de nuevo...

-"no hay nada de que hablar Yami-kun"

-"Dime...que te ocurre?"

-"no pasa nada Yami-kun"-el pelilavanda sonrió

Yami lo vio de manera seria...

-"porque me mientes?"

-"oe?"

Yami se acerco más a Ryo...hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro causando su sonrojo

-"¿Quién te daña?"-le dijo el ex faraón susurando-"yo puedo ayudarte"

Al intentar tocar su mejilla...Ryo se hizo bruscamente hacia tras...tenia miedo...se veia en sus ojos

Ryo se levanto y corrió hasta su salón sin importarle las llamadas de Atem... al llegar tomo sus cosas y se fue...

-"Donde esta Ryo-kun"-pregunto Yugi con preocupación en su rostro al notar el asiento vacio de su amigo

-"Al parecer dio la justificación de que se sentia mal y se retiro a su casa"- explico Anzu

Yuugi decidio hablar con su parte oscura

-_que fue lo que paso?_

_-el no quiso hablar...cuando intente tocarlo tuvo miedo...Yuugi presiento que esto es más serio de lo que creemos_

_-esto me asusta Yami..._

_-no te preocupes aibou...-_Atem abrazó a Yuugi protectora mente y le dio un tierno beso en la frente...

Ryo llego a su departamento...

-Bakura-kun?-Silencio. Bien. Ryo tomo su reproductor de discos portátil y se metió en su cuarto...puso la llave y se tiro en la cama...penso en cerrar la ventana...no...mucho calor...después de mirar el techo por unos segundo abrió un pequeño cajón que estaba en el mueble contiguo...de ahí saco una pequeña navaja

Se subió las mangas de su playera y se hizo un corte en el brazo izquierdo y otro en el derecho...el liquido carmín corría hasta bajar a sus manos donde lo contemplaba...sus brazos estaban llenos de cortes...por eso siempre usaba playeras de manga larga...después de observarla durante unos segundos tomo su reproductor y se puso los audífonos para escuchar música y se acostó, manchando las sabanas de sangre...

-_no debí alejarme de ese modo de Yami-kun, seguro ahora sospecha algo...-_cerro los ojos... y , debido a la música, no escucho que la puerta del departamento se abría

Bakura entro al departamento creyendo que Ryo seguía en la escuela, abrió el refrigerador y saco una soda de naranja de el, cuando escucho un canto que provenía del cuarto de

-Ryo?...

...se escuchaba triste...intento mirar por la perilla pero la llave estaba puesta, así que se dirigió a su cuarto, salio por la ventana y se subió hasta una rama de un árbol que daba a la ventana de Ryo por fortuna estaba abierta.

Le miro por unos segundos escuchando la canción que entonaba casi, inconscientemente, su hikari...(2)

_"Und die Liebe, Eine Illusion_

_Du tanzt im Licht der Zeit_

_Du tanzt in Eitelkeit_

_Eine leere Flasche_

_Und Ich sterbe vor Durst_

_Keine Kerze hat mehr Feuer_

_Doch mein Herz verbrennt"_

-Ryo...pero que?

Bakuro distinguió el inconfundible color de la sangre...lo había echo otra vez? Regreso a la rama que lo conducía a su cuarto...

-Ryo, te acabas de ganar un buen castigo...

_Mannaz: bien aclaraciones:_

_(1) Escritura en blanco: es un método para saber lo que en verdad sientes...lo que siente tu alma, consiste en relajarse, poner la mente en blanco y estar en un lugar totalmente en silencio o donde se pueda tener una gran fuerza de concentración. Se empieza a hacer trazos en una hoja preferiblemente blanca. No tienes que saber lo que escribes es solo hacer trazos sin que tu sepas que va formando..._

_En este caso yo puse a Ryo en la clase de álgebra y como no ponía atención se le hizo fácil entrar en un estado de concentración lo suficientemente aceptable como para que funcionara...inténtenlo se sorprenderán con los resultados._

_(2) y el Amor, Una ilusion/ bailas en la luz del tiempo/ bailas en vanidad/ una botella vacia/ y yo me muero de sed/ ninguna vela tiene más fuego/ pero mi corazón arde._

_**Album**: Angst **Grupo**: Lacrimosa **Canción**: Seele in Not._


	3. Keine Liebe

Capitulo 2... Keine Liebe

_-Ryou te acabas de ganar un buen castigo..._

x

Bakura entro de nuevo al departamento...y se dirigió al cuarto de su hikari, giro la perilla olvidando que la llave estaba puesta, esto le molesto más y golpeo con fuerza la puerta de la habitación...

-"RYOU! Se que estas ahí adentro abre!"

Dentro, El joven de cabello lavanda se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Bakura...

_-No...Imposible se supone que regresaría más tarde..._

Se acerco lentamente...escuchando los gruñidos de su contraparte, el miedo se apoderaba del él cuando vio la navaja, entro en razón y quiso tomar tiempo para buscar donde esconderla...

-"Ya voy..."-La tomo y miro por todos lados...el cajón, claro que no, Bakura buscaría en ese lugar primero, decidió esconderla debajo de la cama...

-"QUIERES DEJAR DE HACERTE IDIOTA Y ABRIR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"

Ryou se bajo las mangas para ocultar sus heridas...y abrió la puerta...

x

Mientras tanto...Yuugi caminaba con sus amigos hacia la tienda de juegos.

_-Crees que debemos decirles sobre Ryou, Yami?_

_-No...No creo Yuugi..._

_-Pero así podríamos ayudarlo_

_-y tú como sabes que lo ayudarías y no lo perjudicarías? Si este problema se trata de Bakura, como supongo que así es, entonces es mejor que sepan menos y Ryou estará un poco más seguro_

_-Porque crees que Bakura tiene algo que ver?_

_-Hace tiempo que percibo que el Ka de Bakura y el de Ryou se han separado..._

_-Pero Bakura no lo lastimaría...lo necesita..._

_-No es así, sinceramente...me sorprende que no lo hubiera asesinado..._

_-Que! no, no seria capas de hacer algo así_

_-Conozco a ese ladrón de tumbas Yuugi...Cuando fui faraón se atrevió a profanar la tumba de mi padre y llevar su cuerpo al palacio...lo creo capaz de todo...solo esperemos a que no llegue a mayores daños..._

-"Yuugi?te encuentras bien?"-le pregunto su amigo rubio

-"eh? Que?"

-"Te hemos hecho la misma pregunta tres veces y no nos contestas"-le dijo Honda poniendo una mano en el hombro del pequeño

-"disculpen...yo...hablaba con Yami un momento eso es todo"-el joven les dio una sonrisa para calmarlos

-"Les sucede algo?"- pregunto Anzu

-"No, todo esta bien..."

-"lo que sea, puedes decirnos Yuugi, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos"- le dijo Jounochi guiñándole un ojo

-"Gracias...pero estamos bien, descuiden"

x

Bakura estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si Ryou no abría la puerta él la tiraría

-"Ryo..."-dijo en voz baja estaba apunto de gritarle otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió.

-"Bakura...creí que regresarías más tarde..."-la voz de Ryou temblaba

-"Creíste?"- sin dale tiempo a Ryou de hacer algo, lo tomo por el cuello con fuerza y lo empujo hasta dar contra la pared junto a la cama-"Que te hiciste ahora"- su tono de voz era amenazante

-"yo?...no se... no se de que hablas"-Bakura apretó más su agarre-"déjame...por favor"

-"me crees estupido?"-con su mano libre tomo una de las sabanas-"o acaso eres mujer?"-su voz tomo un tono de burla.

Ryou se reprendió mentalmente...La sangre en las sabanas como pudo olvidarlo...

-"Ya basta...por favor...no más"-lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos

-"No más que? Tarado"- lo soltó y lo tomo del brazo, justo donde había echo el corte haciendo que Ryou se quejara-"con que aquí es"-le subió un poco la manga para ver la muñeca...nada...gruño y la subió más...su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa al ver todos los cortes de su brazo-"Eres pendejo o que? quieres morir por desangramiento?..."

Ryou se separo bruscamente de Bakura

-"¡Lo que vez es menos de la mitad!"-le grito con furia mientras se subía la otra manga dejando ver el mismo número o más heridas- así te gusta no! Verme lastimado...

-"Porque...".

-"Sabes como se curaban los dolores de infarto en la antigüedad, Bakura?"

Puso en blanco los ojos en modo de fastidio, la verdad no quería clases de historia medicinal...Ryou continuo...

-"Ponian un metal caliente en la zona donde provenía el dolor..."-cerro los ojos y más lagrimas salieron de ellos-"¡¡Me hice esto porque el dolor se calma con uno más fuerte!"

Bakura tomo a Ryou por los hombros con brusquedad y lo atrajo hacia el hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro

-"Si dolor es lo que quieres"- aventó a Ryou a la cama y se quito su gabardina- "dolor es lo que tendrás..."

Ryou sintió terror al ver a Bakura acercarse de esa forma...

-No...Bakura por favor

Bakura se sentó encima de él y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones lentamente

-oo Ryou...no sabes cuanto espere para hacer esto...-le susurro al oído para luego lamer su cuello

Ryou cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras sentía como era despojado de su ropa

-No...-Sintió las manos de Bakura en sus piernas- Por favor...basta...

Bakura ya había logrado deshacerse de la ropa inferior de Ryou, y de la de él, sin embargo no le quito su playera. Poso sus manos en las caderas del menor.

-Quédate quieto o te dolerá más-se bajo de Ryou y se poso entre sus piernas y sin prepáralo entro en él con fuerza

-AAH!- Ryo grito de dolor al sentir la invasión de Bakura en su interior-Por favor no...

Bakura le beso el cuello con agresividad, comenzando a morderlo, mientras comenzaba sus embestidas en el interior de Ryou...

-Déjame...aaa! me duele...Bakura...-Ryou trataba inútilmente de quitarse a Bakura de encima, pero este era más fuerte que él

-Eres tan...estrecho...-Bakura hundió su rostro en el cuello de su pobre hikari, con una mano sujetaba a Ryou por la espalda y con la otra se apoyaba en el colchón...gemidos de placer salían de sus labios mientras que Ryou, sentía una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar...se dejo llevar por Bakura...era inútil luchar contra él... cada vez que Bakura lo invadía sentía una oleada de dolor recorrer su cuerpo...

-AAAH!aaa..-Ryou reprendió, la última embestida de Bakura le había causado más placer que dolor- Ya basta por favor...

Bakura empezó a moverse más rápido llegando al clímax.

El menor se mordió el labio inferior y puso sus manos en los hombros de Bakura hasta sentir su esencia dentro de él...

Se relajo encima de Ryou aun sin salir de este. Los cuerpos de los jóvenes estaban bañados de sudor por la actividad previa, Bakura jadeaba de cansancio...

-En un momento...te gusto eh?-Bakura intento besar sus labios, sin embargo Ryou volteo su cabeza antes de que lo hiciera

Sus cabellos lavanda tapaban sus ojos, pero el camino de una lágrima se asomaba a pesar de ellos.

-Ya déjame...-le dijo con la vez entrecortada. Bakura salió de Ryou y se acostó a lado de él quien le dio la espalda al sentirse liberado del agarre del ladrón de tumbas, sentía un dolor agudo en la parte del vientre

Bakura escuchaba en silencio los sollozos de Ryou

-Sal de mi cuarto por favor...- dijo entre lágrimas

-Que pasa Ryou, no quieres ver a quien te hizo el amor por primera vez?

Ryou sonrió

-el amor? El amor no tuvo nada que ver con lo que me hiciste...sal de aquí...

Bakura decido dejarlo así, acababa de violarlo no podía discutir con él fingiendo que nada pasó...se levanto y se vistió, tomo su gabardina y antes de salir de la habitación miro de nuevo a Ryou luego salio...

Se sentía sucio...había sido usado como un juguete para darle placer a su Yami, rompió en llanto sin importarle que Bakura pudiera escucharle, tenia que sacar su dolor de una forma...

X

Bakura estaba en su cuarto escuchaba como Ryo sacaba sus penas...mientas veía por la ventana, no habia expresión alguan en su rostro...cuando el sonido de télefono le llamo la atención...

Contesto rápidamente...

-si?

x

yuugi se quedo helado al escuchar la voz de Bakura del otro lado del teléfono...

_-quien habla?_

-ho-hola, soy Motou Yuugi...se encuentra Ryou-kun?

_-él...el esta indispuesto por ahora_

-bueno...podría decirle que me llame más tarde por favor?

_-mph...seguro (cuelga)_

-"Tenias razón Yami...están separados"- dijo Yuugi con preocupación

-"lo sabía"

Yami y Yuugi también podían estar n cuerpos separados...sin embargo solo lo hacían cuando estaban en la casa con sus amigos o sin ellos.

-"Me preocupa que le haya hecho algo a Ryou-kun"

-"descuida Yuugi"- Yami rodeo la cintura de Yuugi con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia si-"todo estará bien"-Yami se acercaba cada vez más a Yuugi

-"me siento afortunado de que tu seas el espíritu de mi articulo del milenio"-le dijo rodeando el cuello de Yami con sus brazos...

Yami corto la escasa distancia que quedaba entre ellos, iniciando así un tierno beso...

El ex faraón disfrutada de la dulce boca del menor quien soltó un gemido al sentir la lengua de su amado Yami rozar la suya, la que sensualmente le invito a entrar...

Atem apoyo a Yuugi contra la pared y metió una de sus piernas entre las del menor juntándose más...

Se separaron por falta de aire...respirando agitadamente...Yami abrazo a su pequeño quien escondió su rostro en el cuello del faraón

-"todo estará bien"-le tomo de la barbilla y le volvió a besar en los labios y luego en la frente-"te lo prometo"

* * *

xD creo que me pase de agresiva en este cap... xDD

* * *


	4. Etwas hat Änderung

**Capitulo 3 Etwas hat Änderung  
**

Ryo no se presento a clases al día siguiente, estuvo todo el día en su cuarto pensando en lo ocurrido con Bakura el día anterior.

-"Jamas pensé...que me llegara a hacer esto"- pensó mientras tocaba su vientre. Intento sentarse, sin embargo un dolor agudo le hizo volver a acostarse de nuevo. Tenía sueño, no durmió en toda la noche.-"¿Por qué me hiciste esto Bakura?"- el cansancio le venció

Mientras tanto el lado oscuro de Ryo caminaba por las calles pensando en muchas cosas, todas relacionadas con su hikari...

¿Por qué le había lastimado tanto?. No sabía.

Talvez fue el coraje que le surgió al ver como Ryo se hacia daño y luego decir esas cosas. Talvez le excitaba ver a Ryo lastimado. Talvez...no quería saber.

Lo que le dijo Ryo lo sintió como un fuerte golpe en el corazón, sin embargo, tenía razón. Amor. Amor es muchas cosas, felicidad, comprensión, cariños, caricias, besos, abrazos...pero nunca causar sufrimiento a otro...nunca. Su comportamiento fue de un bárbaro, un salvaje.

-"Por qué me siento tan mal por esto?"-pensaba mientras veía unas flores en un estante-"porque?"

Sin pensarlo, entro a la florería y compro un ramo de lilas, las favoritas de su hikari. Cada flor le recordaba sus cabellos, sus ojos, su hermosa piel blanquecina, como la espuma del mar. Se las daría a Ryo...

-"como si eso solucionara algo, como eres pendejo"- se dijo a si mismo

Camino por las calles sin mirar por donde iba, sus pies conocían el camino de regreso sin necesidad de que levantara la vista si quiera. Entro con cautela al departamento y al cuarto de Ryo, el pequeño se encontraba dormido, al fin dormido. Dejó las lilas encima de la mesita de noche que estaba a la izquierda de la cama y se sentó junto a él, miro su rostro, su cuerpo...la perfección absoluta.

Miro sus ojos cerrados, detrás de esos parpados estaban los únicos ojos que le gustaban en todo el universo, los ojos de su Ryo...momento, ¿su Ryo? Analizó todo lo que había pensado...No, no podía enamorarse, ¡No debía, Ryo no era más que un utensilio una herramienta, ¡no pasaba de eso, o eso creía, no lo había asesinado, le había dicho que todavía le necesitaba, pero la verdad era que no era necesario absorber su energía, ya no le era útil, entonces ¿porque no lo mataba? Podía tomar su identidad, podía hacerse pasar por él. Tomar su vida. Pero no lo hacía.

-Somos tan iguales...-le acaricio la mejilla, el lugar donde le había cortado con las tijeras- y a la vez somos tan diferentes...-Se inclino para besar su mejilla suave y calida...

x

El pequeño Yuugi y sus amigos decidieron ir a visitar a Ryo, estaban preocupados de no verlo en clases ese día y tomaron la excusa de ir a entregarle su tarea (aunque no llevaban libros) para irle a ver.

-Seguro estará enfermo-dio Honda cargando los libros de Álgebra-¿porqué tan preocupado amigo mio?

-yo?- respondió el pequeño- no por nada Honda-kun-le dio una sonrisa.

_-Yuugi, no podrías ser un poco más discreto?_

_-Lo lamento, pero n puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que Bakura le puede hacer algo malo a Ryo de un momento a otro_

_-lo se, lo se Yuugi, estas en todo tu derecho de preocuparte. Descuida todo estará bien "eso espero"_

Llegaron al departamento de Ryo, quien abrió fue Bakura...

-que quieren aquí...-preguntó mientras se apoyaba en l puerta entreabierta

-Venimos a traerle su tarea a Ryo, Bakura- no era Yuugi, era el faraón quien hablaba

-no puede atenderlos por ahora el esta...

-Enfermo?- preguntó retadoramente

-...si- respondió al fin, el faraón y Bakura se miraron a los ojos, como tratando de leer los pensamientos del otro por medio de estos.-le diré que vinieron a verlo...

-si no te importa Bakura, quisiera hablar contigo, claro si no te importa "si no tienes nada que ocultar"

-seguro-Bakura entro al departamento y Yami, después de decirles a sus amigos que lo esperaran un momento, le siguió.

Yami pudo percibir una mala vibra en todo el lugar, algo malo sucedía

-Y bien? Que quieres decirme- preguntó sentándose y ofreciéndole que hiciera lo mismo. Yami solo se quedo de pie.

-quiero que me digas que es lo que tiene Ryo

-tú lo dijiste, se siente mal, eso es todo- Yami rió- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

-Tú y Ryo son muy malos mintiendo. Dejame advertirte Algo, Bakura. Si algo le pasa a esa criatura inocente, que su único pecado fue poseer el articulo del milenio, te aseguro que ni Ra ni todos los dioses te salvaran de mi ira.-le dijo elevando la voz

Bakura percibió el rencor en los ojos de Yami.

-En serió? Que me harías faraón?-De pronto sintió una mano apretar fuertemente su cuello dejándolo sin aire, se sorprendió ante la velocidad del soberano

-No me retes Bakura- le soltó y salio del departamento cerrando la puerta tras él

Bakura se quedo observando la puerta, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más, volteo hacia la puerta de Ryo, y lo vio, vestido con un pantalón blanco y una playera de manga larga del mismo color con un cuaderno en la mano, parecía una hermoso ángel caído del mismo paraíso.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó con una voz que no reflejaba emoción alguna.

Bakura se acerco a Ryo

-tus molestos amigos vinieron a verte-vio los ojos de Ryo...nada...ni un solo brillo en ellos, ni signo de vida.-cuanto de esto viste?

-solo vi salir a Yami-kun de aquí, parecía molesto...-mintió. Ryo parecía tener fiebre, el sudor le recorría la frente, Bakura alzo a mano para tocare la mejilla y comprobarlo, pero Ryo se hizo hacia atrás- no me toques...

-¿que?-preguntó algo enojado.-yo solo iba a...

-no lo hagas...Por favor. Es solo un poco de fiebre es todo

Bakura ya no insistió.

-Ve a descansar Ryo. Lo necesitas.

Ryo obedeció sin decir nada. Cerró la puerta tras él y miro su cuarto y la famosa navaja, la tomo y la tiro a la basura.

-Ya no te necesito-se dirijió hacia su armario y saco unas ropas negras-Ningu dolor calmará este.

_Ya me cansé de sufrir, de sentir dolor por tener un amor no correspondido. De ser en débil de los dos y que me trate como basura. Ya me canse de ser siempre amable y el siempre tierno y amigable Ryo que todos pisan._

_Desde ahora reflejare mi dolor, mi ira, si sufrir. El amable Ryo...muere hoy..._

Continuara...


	5. Ein schlechter Tag

_o_O había olvidado por completo este fic xD_

_

* * *

  
_

.:Cap 4 Un Mal Dïa.::

Al día siguiente el pronóstico del día era una bella tarde soleada, era verdad. El día era perfecto para relajarse, las vacaciones habían empezado y Yuugi y sus amigos tenían muchas ganas de viajar, aunque claro el bolsillo estaba vació. Las calles estaban curiosamente igual que el bolsillo y los chicos pasaban la tarde en la fuente de sodas.-y...-empezó Jouno- que creen que le pase a nuestro Ryo- preguntó mientas le daba un pequeño sorbo a la malteada de Honda quien se la arrebato rápidamente.-abra que esperar...- le contesto Yuugi tomando un poco de refresco, esa pregunta llevaba mucho tiempo en su cabeza y al parecer se negaba a irse pronto.

-oye y no sabes que fue lo que le dijo Yami a Bakura, Yuugi?-pregunto Anzu mirándolo fijamente

-La verdad?-Todos esperaban impacientemente la respuesta de su amigo-la verdad lo que le dijo es...-Todos se acercan un poco más-...es un misterio para mi también.- Jouno le aventó una servilleta hecha bolita justo a la cabeza Yuugi río bajito- lamento no serles útil, pero Yami me pidió que no me metiera en esa conversación así que no tengo idea de lo que le dijo.

-aaa vaya el ya se dio cuenta de que te metes en todo- le dijo burlonamente el rubio, haciendo que Yuugi lo mirara con una cara de pocos amigos.

- yo no soy un entrometido- se quejo el pequeño.

- nooo-Jounno volteo para otro lado- solo te interesan los asuntos de otras personas-dijo en "voz baja"

-por lo menos no soy el cachorrito de Seto Kaiba- Le dijo Yuugi intentando tocar ese punto débil de su amigo, y al parecer lo logró pues en el rostro de Jounno apareció un leve sonrojo

- no metas a Kaiba en esto...-le dijo Jou casí gruñendole

- ¿"Kaiba"? pensé que desde hace 2 meses ya le decías "Seto"- El sonrojo de Jounno se noto un poco más pero de inmediato lo suplanto una sonrisa triunfal, Yuugi lo miro curioso.

- ¿ya vez como estas en todo menos en lo tuyo?

Yuugi analizó la situación, lo había atrapado.

-eso fue una trampa, sarnoso.- el pequeño niño vio a su amigo molesto.

-¿que dijiste?-Jounno simplemente estaba apunto de lanzársele encima.

ya tranquilos chicos- intento calmarlos la castaña sin resultados.

- Yuugi y Jounno peleando-Tristan veía alternadamente a sus amigos con una sonrisa- nunca creí vivir lo suficiente para ver este tipo de cosas.- dijo mientras veía a Jounno y a Yuugi matarse con los ojos, cuando su vista se cruzó con alguien que cruzaba la calle en ese momento- oigan chicos miren hacia allá- dijo apuntando hacia fuera.

Yuugi reconoció el cabello lavanda, la gabardina negra y los lentes obscuros...Bakura...

Todos salieron de la fuente de sodas hacia el susodicho.

El chico de la gabardina detuvo su caminar pues el semáforo había cambiado a rojo y los autos empezaban a inundar la calle

-¡Bakura!- Yuugi intento llamar su atención- ¿Bakura?- el chico de cabello lavanda se quito los lentes, dejando ver unos ojos muertos, sin el brillo que tenían antes, los ojos de quien antes fue un chico tierno y amable...

-¿Ryo?-dijo Jounno sorprendido.

-Hola- le dio la sonrisa más falsa que habían visto en toda su vida.

-¿Ryo?-pregunto el moreno-¿Que haces disfrazado de Bakura?

-¿Disculpa?-respondió Ryo molesto

-¿Que haces vestido así?- preguntó Jonnou notando el enfado de su amigo- Perdónalo si te ofendió

-un pequeño cambio...el primero de varios-dijo más para si que para los demás mientras miraba el suelo.

-¿esto tiene que ver con Bakura, verdad?-le pregunto Anzu, pero en seguida se arrepintió de haber dicho eso cuando se enfrentó a los fríos ojos del pelilavanda, que le dedicaba una mirada amenazante.

La verdad era que la mujer toco un tema delicado, haciendo que Yuugi la mirara enojado.

-¿No crees que pueda cambiar por mi cuenta?-le preguntó Ryo con un tono diferente al de siempre, era frió, lleno de odio y rencor, un escalofrió recorrió a la espalda de Anzu.

-yo...pensé que...-Las palabras de Anzu temblaban, no sabía que decir y ese hielo que Ryo ponía entre ellos no la ayudaba para nada- Ryo, perdón yo…

-sinceramente Anzu, siempre me has parecido insoportable- la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

-¿eh?- La chica no sabía que decir, Ryo nunca se comportaba así con ella, con nadie a decir verdad.

-Me molesta tu patética fe en los amigos y me molesta que pienses que lo sabes todo cuando en realidad no sabes nada- todos se quedaron en silencio, la luz volvió a ponerse en verde. Ryo les dió la espalda- me fastidias- y continúo con su camino, mientras dejaba a tres chicos confundidos y a una chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

El cielo se torno cada vez más oscuro dejando ver las estrellas. Para Bakura, él día no había comenzado nada bien. Estaba sentado en la silla principal del comedor, miro hacia la ventana, los pájaros volvían a sus nidos, con sus familias, y Ryo no regresaba.

Recordó su conversación que tuvo con Ryo en la mañana.

-"Si intercambiar gritos y golpes es una conversación, entonces tuvimos una larga charla"- se tocó su mejilla donde Ryo había alcanzado a pegarle y su pecho presentaba una leve herida.

Fue algo rápido, Ryo había salido vestido completamente de negro, al verlo Bakura se molesto.

-¿Porque te vistes como yo?-le pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto- ¿intentas ser parecerte a mi?-le dijo burlándose. Bakura llevaba la camisa de su ropa de noche desabotonada mostrando su pecho perfecto.

-No-Ryo sonrió- Jamás seré el idiota que tú llegaste a ser.- miró a Bakura que tenía una expresión entre la sorpresa y el enfado.

-¿Què dijiste?-le preguntó sin dar credito a lo que había escuchado, ese pequeño bastardo se atrevío a insultarlo.

-Escuchaste perfectamente lo que dije, ¿o necesitas que te lo dibuje?- le contesto el menor con un tono retador.

-Como te atreves, idiota- el puño de Bakura iba a golpear directamente el rostro de Ryo, pero este siempre fue el más ágil y se quito, ocasionando que su agresor golpeara la pared para después propinarle un golpe la mejilla.

-Hijo de perra- Bakura se limpió la sangre de su boca y se abalanzo contra Ryo, pero este lo volvió a esquivar, y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña navaja negra y le hizo un corte en el pecho, la sangre no tardo en brotar, Bakura se arrodillo en el suelo jadeando y miro a Ryo con odio.

-Dans golpes a ciegas-dijo mientas giraba la navaja en su mano y luego la guardaba en su bolsillo de nuevo-de los dos tú eres el fuerte pero yo soy el listo, la fuerza bruta no sirve de nada.- le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta

Bakura se levanto

-Esa actitud de chico malo no va contigo, Ryo-Sonrió-Intentas ser mi sombra.

-No Bakura, tu físico es igual al mío porque estuviste en mi cuerpo, tu eres mi lado oscuro invocado por el articulo de milenio- miro a Bakura- según mi perspectiva...tú eres MI sombra.

"_Tú eres Mi sombra."_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza con un eco interminable

Cerró los ojos, había sido rápido, con esas cuatro palabras su orgullo había quedado lastimado, miro hacia la ventana de nuevo, que iba a hacer, ¿rendirse? Claro que no, el no se iba a convertir en el sumiso, se levanto y entro al cuarto de Ryo, Las flores que le había comprado estaban intactas, no se habían movido ni un centimetro de donde las había dejado, se preguntó si las había visto, las tomo en sus manos y aspiro el suave aroma de las lilas, cerro los ojos y después de un rato los abrió de nuevo, no dejaría que Ryo se saliera con la suya, merecía un castigo por lo sucedido aventó las flores hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, y se dirigío hacia su cuarto, pensando como lastimaría a Ryo al día siguiente.


End file.
